Methods for automatically sorting files use fixed templates and are used for certain types of files that are straightforward to organize. For example, music players may use artist, album, and genre to automatically organize music files. In another example, TV shows and movies may be organized according to genres. However, existing systems only are capable of doing organization for certain types of content, and require explicit metadata regarding the item, such as its name or tags in the file itself.